


Finish the Job

by natashasbanner



Series: Prompts [30]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-07-18 19:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16125665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner
Summary: Natasha convinces Bruce to join the fight against Ultron. Alternative to shoving him into the pit.From the prompt: nat actually convincing him to join the fight aka not pushing him off a cliff and by leeway he doesn't run away or hate himself at the end of the movie :)))





	Finish the Job

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy :)

“So we just disappear?” She asked even though she had no intention of leaving the team, not now, not when there was a job to be done.   
  
“That’s the plan. I’ve got a car outside.” Bruce said as the ground shook again. “If we’re doing this we need to leave.”   
  
Bruce started for the hole Thor smashed in the stone wall but when he realized Natasha wasn’t following him he turned back. She was still standing where he left her, biting her lip as her eyes shifted between him and the giant hole in the ground. Bruce sighed and took her hand in his.   
  
“You’re not coming are you?”   
  
“How can I? The team needs me, needs us. I can’t just walk away, not yet,” she said, her voice cracking at the sight of his face falling.   
  
“You’ve done more than enough, Natasha,” Bruce tried to reason.   
  
“Have I? I’ve done some terrible things in my past and this was how I was making up for it, by saving the world. All that will mean nothing if I turn now.”   
  
Bruce let out a long breath and looked down at their hands. He rubbed his thumb over her knuckles before threading his fingers through hers. He knew exactly what she was feeling. He’d tried to work for good to balance the destruction the Other Guy caused time and time again. It worked for a while but even when he was fighting with the Avengers, the damage was just too great. His only option was to leave and find a place where he wouldn’t cause anymore chaos. He’d hoped Natasha would go with him, but he wasn’t going to make her if she wasn’t ready.   
  
“I understand, but I can’t stay,” he said meeting her eyes again. “Maybe someday we won’t miss our window.”   
  
With that he turned to leave again, this time with a heavy heart, but Natasha held tight to his hand, preventing him from getting very far.   
  
“Stay,” she said firmly. “Help us end this fight and when we’re done we can disappear.”   
  
The corner of Bruce’s mouth lifted. It was so tempting, but images of what the Hulk and Veronica did in Johannesburg and the people still running around Sokovia. He couldn’t do it.   
  
“I can’t. I can’t get into a fight near civilians.”   
  
Natasha used her free hand to reach up and cup Bruce’s cheek.   
  
“What happened in Africa wasn’t your fault. The number of casualties due the Hulk has never been lower. You can do this and we can’t do it without you. Bruce, you’re an Avenger. I think it’s time we both accept that,” Natasha told him, hoping he believed her words as much as she did.   
  
Bruce stared into her eyes for several heartbeats and saw the truth shining in them.   
  
“Alright,” he finally said. “And when it’s all over, we disappear?”   
  
“When the job’s done, anywhere you want to go, I’m there,” she assured him.   
  
“Let’s do this,” Bruce said standing a little straighter already preparing to unleash the Hulk.   
  
“I adore you,” she said with a smile and leaned in to kiss him.   
  
Bruce took a few steps away from Natasha and nodded. Natasha took a couple steps back as well and watched as Bruce’s skin turned green and he grew into the Hulk. She couldn’t help but compare it to the first time she’d seen him transform, they’d come a long way from that day on the Helicarrier. She decided she’d happily hang up the Widow’s bite if it meant spending the rest of her life with this man.   
  
Moments later the Hulk stood in front of her. He let out a breath out of his nose and smirked, waiting for her directions.   
  
“Let’s finish the job.”


End file.
